


Unwell

by far_fromhome



Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Bts sick, M/M, Sickfic, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_fromhome/pseuds/far_fromhome
Summary: Late one night jimin wakes up with a bad fever and upset stomach. His worry about missing practice gets the best of him, but two caring band members are there to soothe his worries.





	1. Part 1

Bts sickfic - 1085 words

Summary:

Late one night Jimin wakes up feeling very under the weather. He finds himself stressed over missing dance practice, but two very caring band members are there to soothe his worries.   
_______________

"Jimin are you planning to eat or stare at your food?" Yoongi asked, nudging him in the arm with his elbow. 

Jimin lifted his head and hummed in response, lifting a piece of pork into mouth. He chewed, but internally grimaced. The thought of eating anything made his stomach twist. He had woken up completely fine and ready for the day. It wasn't until after finishing the latest episode of BTS run that he felt nauseous. Maybe it was the fact that he had just gone on a lot of big rides or maybe it was something else? No, it can't be something else they have to learn some new choreography tomorrow and he cannot miss it. This feeling should pass. 

Laughter broke out amongst the table, dragging Jimin out of his worried mind. Jungkook seemed to have fallen out of his seat and was on the floor giggling along with everyone else. Jimin smiled slightly, shaking his head at the clumsy maknae. How did he manage to do these things still amused, yet concerned the group. 

"Here." Jimin said, giving Jungkook a hand up. 

"Kookie, you're going to need to start wearing a helmet one of these days." Namjoon smiled, patting the youngests back. 

The scene distracted Jimin for a minute until bubbles rose in his throat making him burp. He winced at the pain it caused in his chest. 

"Ugh." He mumbled, sipping some water. 

The attention immediately turned on to him. 

"Are you ok?" Yoongi asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Yeah, it just surprised me sorry." Jimin lies, trying to brush it off. 

The rest of the group eyed each other for a split second before letting it go. Jimin sighed, taking another hesitant bite of food that Jin and Hoseok prepared. 

After everyone had finished their meals they all went about their own business. Jungkook and Tae were cleaning up the kitchen, sort of, Yoongi had wandered off to his room and the others were sat in the living room, trying to agree on what to watch. 

Both scenes were chaotic and noisy, which did seem appealing for Jimin who now had a head ache. Maybe he should join the usually more quiet group member and see what he was up to. 

Jimin wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and joined Yoongi is his room. 

"Hyung?" Jimin asked, taking a step into the room. 

Yoongi glanced up from his phone. 

"Can I hang out with you? The others are bickering over movies and tae and kook are splashing each other with soapy water." Jimin explained, wiping at his runny nose with his sleeve. 

"Sure, come sit." Yoongi offered, patting the bed he was on. 

Jimin hopped up and curled up against the pillows, his stomach gurgling at the action. Yoongi turned toward Jimin smiling at his phone. 

"Look at this." He chuckled, shoving the object in Jimins face. 

Jimin flinched away from the bright light, squeezing his eyes shut before he could even see the meme. The not so dull ache pounding in his forehead began to accumulate along with his upset stomach. 

"Jimin?" Yoongi questioned, brushing the youngers hair from his face. Jimin mumbled incoherently, shoving his face into the pillow. 

"What was that?" Yoongi asked quietly. 

Jimin cursed at himself for acting so dumb. He was just so exhausted and worried about getting sick. All he wanted was to be held and taken care of. 

"Tell me what's wrong." Yoongi said, speaking softly. 

"I-I don't feel good." He whined, shifting underneath the blanket to hide himself completely. "My head hurts and stuff." 

Yoongi pursed his lip, letting out a quite sigh. 

"Ok, stay here. I'll get you some ibuprofen." He said, getting up to leave the room. 

"Can you please turn off the light?" Jimin asked, peeking out from under the blanket. 

Yoongi nodded flicking the switch and walking out the door. Jimin sighed to himself and rolled onto his other side, facing the wall with his eyes shut. The peace and quiet of solitude didn't last long tough, as Taehyung decided right then and there to burst in the room. 

"Jimin Jim chim!" He shouted. "Jungkook and I are having a water fight come help me!"

Jimin twisted his face with frustration. All he wanted was some damn peace and quiet, and for his body to be normal. He grumbled and shot himself up to face Taehyung. 

"Go away!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the mattress. 

Taes eyes widen with shock at the sudden outburst. He swallowed and stared at Jimin who was beginning to tear up. He felt a smaller body shove past him into the room. 

"What happened?!" Yoongi asked, running over to Jimin. "Tae what did you do?!" 

"N-Nothing. I just wanted to know if he wanted to join me and-"

"Just be quiet and go, Tae." Yoongi instructed, setting the water and medicine on his side table. 

Tae left, closing the door behind his self. Yoongi carefully sat next to Jimin and placed his hand on his back. 

"Shhh, calm down. He didn't mean to disturb you."' Yoongi soothed, taking to crying boy into his arms. 

"I just w-want to sl-sleep but he came in an-I just don't want to be s-sick! I can't miss the new ch-choreography!" He sobbed, letting out his worries while clinging onto yoongi's neck. 

Yoongi rubbed his back slowly, hushing and rocking him side to side. 

"It's ok Jimin. Shhh, you're going to be ok. It's all going to be ok." 

Jimin quickly calmed down listening to the elders words and was reduced to quiet sniffles. Yoongi detached Jimin from his neck and wiped the tears off his pink cheeks and chin. 

"You're feeling warm, can you take these now?" Yoongi asked, reaching and retrieving the meds. 

Jimin nodded and took the pills. 

"You can sleep in here with me tonight." Yoongi suggested. 

Jimin nodded and thanked his Hyung, climbing below the covers. Yoongi laid down next to him and let sleep take them into a slumber. 

________

I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to vote and comment, I love hearing what people have to say. I hope you have a good day :) 

This will also be posted on my wattpad graceapplefruit so check it out :)


	2. Sick Jimin 2

Vomit ⚠️

 

"Hmmm" jimin groaned, pulling the covers closer to his shivering body. 

He shivered harshly as a chill ran up his spine. All though he was completely clothed and under a thick duvet, it was just simply not enough to stay warm. Along with this Jimins mind felt heavy and cloudy due to his rising fever. His thoughts felt slow, like a trutle walking through Nutella. 

Jimin slowly opened his eyes to find himself completely alone in yoongis bed, in the dark. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. 

"Yoongi?" Jimin called out, searching for the warmth of his Hyung. 

Jimin burped and winced at the sour taste. His breath picked up pace as he realized what was about to come. Quickly, he swung his leg over the side of the bed and began stumbling out of the room. 

When he opened the door he was greeted with noise and light. What time was it? He froze and leant against the door frame, shutting his eyes. A wetter, more prominent belch erupted from his throat. 

"H-Hyung!" Jimin cried out, hoping for at least one of his Hyungs to be near by.

Jimin bent over and covered his eyes with his shaking hands. Guuuuwaa! He retched, a stream of throw up coming out of his mouth, land sloppily on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks as he gagged again. 

"Jimin!" Jungkook called out, running out of his room to Jimins side. "It's okay, it's okay." He rushed, trying to stay calm. 

"No-o! Hyung!" Jimin sobbed, wanting someone older than him, not the maknae. 

As if on que Jin came bounding up the stairs, at the call of 'hyung'. 

"What's wrong?!" He panicked, looking frantically at the two who were nearly in a pile in the floor. 

Another wet burp sent vomit landing on to jungkook a socked feet. He cringed and nearly threw up himself. Jin saw this and took charge, putting an arm around Jimins waist, guiding him to he bathroom as jungkook quickly took his socks off. 

"J-Jin Hyu-Hyung-" Jimin mumbled, hiccuping. 

"Shhh, don't talk Jiminie. Here, sit down." Jin said, lowering jimin to the floor in front of the toilet. 

Jin took some toilet paper and wiped the left over sick off Jimins lips. He sat next him and began slowly rubbing his back. Things weren't looking good. Jimin had a layer of sweat coating his body, and he could barely hold his own head up. 

"C-Cold." Jimin whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Jin bit his lip and lightly touched the youngers forehead with his hand. 

"Aish, you've got a fever." He stated, cupping Jimins cheek. 

Jimin groaned, hanging his head over the toilet. He gagged harshly and threw up again. 

"No more, no more, no more." Jimin cried, shaking his head miserably. 

"I know honey, you're going-" Jin soothed, getting cut off by jimin. 

"It won't stop!" He whimpered, coughing up more sick. "I hate this!"

"Shhh, it's going to pass. You're going to be just fine, darling." Jin whispered, wiping the hair out of Jimins face.

Jin pulled jimin back to sit down and wiped down his face with more toilet paper. Next he stood up and pulled a dried towel off the hanging rack, draping it over Jimins shoulders as he cried. 

"Wh-what time is it?" Jimin asked, gripping onto his hyungs pant leg. 

"It's about, 1 am. Yoongi isn't feeling good and I couldn't fall asleep, so we watched tv. Now, I'm going to go get a clean wash cloth. I'll be right back" He explained, stroking Jimins head before leaving. 

What's wrong with yoongi? He seemed fine earlier. Jimin asked himself. 

As promised Jin swiftly returned with the wash cloth and a glass of water. He gently wiped the sweat from the sick boy's face, humming softly. Jimin grabbed Jin's free hand and bent over when his stomach began cramping. 

"There's a massacre in my stomach." Jimin whimpered, lowering his head onto Jin's knee. 

"A massacre, huh. At least you've got your sense of humor." Jin chuckled. 

"What's going on?" A grumbly voice asked. 

Jin turned his head to see yoongi standing in the doorway. Jimin didn't bother moving at all.

"Yoongi! Yah, go lay back on the couch. Jimins just thrown up, I'm taking care of him." Jin explained and scolded. 

"That's makes two of us." Yoongi mumbled before walking back to the living room. 

Jimin hummed questionably, wonder what he meant by that. But before he could even comprehend the conversation his body was hanging over the toilet again, spewing sick in to the bowl.   
_______

Jimin woke up the next morning, light shining into Jin and yoongis room. Confused, he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was back in yoongi bed, but this time yoongi was next him, practically dead to the world. The older boy had a sour smell about him and his face was dusted red. 

Taking a second to assess how his body was doing, jimin found that he didn't feel as nauseous but still felt incredibly cold. Looking down at his lap he saw that he had been changed into a long sleeve shirt and underwear. Jimin gazed back up and saw Jin walking towards him holding the thermometer and a sleeve of crackers. 

"Good morning!" Jin greeted cheerily, sitting down on the bed. 

He was dressed in his pajamas with bags under his eyes. A whole night of caring for sick people really tires you out.

"Jimin? Are you going to be sick?" Jin asked hurriedly, grabbing a plastic bowl from the ground. 

"Huh?" Jimin mumbled, utterly confused by the situation as he wasn't currently nauseas and didn't say anything. 

"You were staring at me, well, more like through me." Jin explained, opening up the thermometer. "Here. Let me take your temperature."

Jin put the device in Jimins ear and clicked the button. 

"What is it?" The younger asked, laying back down. 

"101.3 (38.5). I brought some fever reducer, but you need to eat and make sure you can keep that down first." He instructed, walking to the other side of the bed over to yoongi. 

Jimin reached his arm out and pulled the pack of crackers near his face and began fumbling to open them. Once he did he pulled one out and took a small bite while Jin tried to wake up Yoongi. 

"Yoongi-ah. Come on, you have to wake up now." Jin said, using his motherly tone. 

"Noo-" Yoongi whined, whimpering down in the sheets, covering his head. "Don't feel good."

Jimin took another bite, worrying about how he will make it through today's practice. 

"I know, can you tell me what wrong?" Jin asked, patting the lump underneath the covers. 

"Dizzy and nauseous." He mumbled quietly. 

"That's okay, better than how you felt earlier this morning, right?" Jin optimised. 

Jimin sat up, making his stomach toss around. He swallowed twice before speaking. 

"Wh-what do you mean? Jin-Hyung, what time is it!?" Jimin panicked, trying to de-tangle himself from the blankets. 

"Hey. Jimin, calm down." Jin reassured, running back over to Jimins side of the bed. "It's 2:00. Namjoon managed to get us a week off until this bug passes. We don't know who could get it next and we don't want to pass it around to everyone else." Jin said, calmly running his hand over Jimins shoulder. 

Tears quickly began to roll down Jimins red face as he realized the situation. They couldn't possibly post pone every thing for an entire week. They had to go to dance, they just had to! Guilt rose in Jimins chest, or maybe it was bile, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that everything had been messed up because of him. 

"Oh jimin, don't cry." Jin said, trying to understand why jimin was so worked up. "This is for the best. We can't push you like that when you're this sick. I promise no one is mad, if anything everyone is relieved we aren't showing up with all our germs and sweat."

"It's m-my fault!" Jimin cried out, launching himself into Jin's arms. 

Jin caught jimin and carefully laid the youngers head on his shoulder. He should have known jimin would end up blaming himself. It's something he's done his whole life. 

"It's not your fault. It never is and never will be. You can't help that a nasty bug is in your tummy and neither can yoongi." Jin soothes, hugging the crying boy. 

Yoongi slowly, very slowly, sits up and scoots close enough to back hug jimin. 

"It's okay." Yoongi mumbled, beginning to doze back off. 

Jin hummed in agreement as jimin began calming down. 

"Is namjoon mad?" He asked pitifully, tucking his into Jin's neck. 

"Of course not! I'm pretty sure he's happy to have some time off." Jin said. 

Jimin sniffled, lifting his head to see a pale jungkook standing the doorway. 

"Jin-Hyung, I don't feel good." He said, holding his stomach. 

Jin audibly groaned and laughed at the same time. 

"You guys need to wash your hands more often don't you. Ok, jungkook come join the party."

Soon enough the three were snuggled in yoongis bed, listening to jin read to them as he gave them each a cracker and held the bowl when they got sick.   
______________

Woo! That's it for this 2 parter. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment them. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
